


I Want Something Fluffy

by mistiryshak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cat adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistiryshak/pseuds/mistiryshak
Summary: Peko has been happily married to Kirumi for a few years now, but one day, she decides she wants to introduce a third member into their family. Follows the canon of the Ultimate Talent Development Plan mode in DRV3.





	I Want Something Fluffy

Peko Pekoyama places her cup of tea onto the tea plate. As usual, it was brewed to absolute perfection, but she expected nothing less from her absolutely perfect wife. Across from her, Kirumi Tojo was offering her that beautiful, heart-melting smile that she always did. Peko couldn't help but admire how Kirumi's flower patterned sundress somehow still retained that usual elegant aura that won her over, in sharp contrast to her own. Fuyuhiko absolutely insisted that she didn't need to act so professional in front of her spouse, so she was wearing jeans with a white polo shirt tucked in. Truth be told, she was nervous that Kirumi didn't like it, but she didn't seem to mind.

She turned her head to look out upon a rather picturesque ocean, complete with a dazzling sunset. The view from the balcony was very impressive, easily much more impressive than last year's visit. Unfortunately, it had rained all week the last time the two had gone on their annual retreat. Still, a break from bodyguard duty and cleaning did them both good, though Peko often teased Kirumi that she brought her work with her, given how tense she seemed sometimes leaving things like bedding to the staff at the resort. As a compromise, Kirumi was absolutely in charge of the food and drink for the two during their stays, but the staff didn't mind that either. Evidently, she always came up with new ways to improve upon existing meals and methods.

"I take it you enjoyed the trip this year, then?" Peko mused, turning back to Kirumi.  
Kirumi finished drinking her tea and smiled with closed eyes at Peko. "Yes, I found it very relaxing. The new staff were exceedingly pleasant, and the range of activities was satisfying. I will have to personally thank them all for their efforts."  
"I fear that we may not have time for that sort of endeavor. Today is our last day, after all. However... your heart must already be set, is it not?"  
"That would be correct, my love."  
Peko chuckled. "Well, if there is anyone here who could do such a thing, surely it would be you."  
"Indeed. Though, if I wish to accomplish such a task, I may need to begin immediately. I apologize, but may I excuse myself?"  
"Absolutely. Just be sure to return before it becomes too late, otherwise I may need to go find you myself."

After Peko promptly finishes her tea, Kirumi stands up and collects the cups and plates to take to the kitchen, where she is surely going to begin her endeavor. Peko takes a few more moments to gaze at the sunset before returning to their room to pack their things. As usual, the suitcases had already been laid out onto the bed for her. Peko wondered how Kirumi was always able to think so far ahead. After packing away most of the suitcases, Peko stopped for a moment to lie down and take a quick break.

That, of course, is when she realized how unbelievably soft the blankets and pillow were. My goodness, they were so soft. She had noticed it before, but this was a realization. She couldn't remember the last time something had felt so soft. Well, she could think of one thing. That's when Peko had an idea.

\----------------  
~One Week Later~  
\----------------

Kirumi Tojo had only just arrived home from her job when she noticed that Peko was making dinner - her favorite, actually - for her. She grinned and went to take off her work uniform and slip into something more casual, at least by her own standards. By the time she was done, Peko had already finished preparations. Kirumi quickly saw that Peko was also lighting candles, and realized that Peko was probably about to ask her something. She could not understand why Peko felt the need to go through all this effort just to ask for a personal favor, but truthfully, she found it cute.

It did not take long for Peko to get to the point. Halfway through dinner, the request was dropped rather casually. This surprised Kirumi - in the past, Peko had often asked for something that she knew Kirumi may have an issue with. Being ripped apart from work long enough to go on a resort vacation, much less going on this trip yearly, was absolutely a struggle. But this was often confronted directly, rather than slipped in, and oddly enough, Kirumi sensed that what Peko was seeking was, in fact, permission to have something.

Peko Pekoyama wanted a pet cat.

Immediately, Kirumi's mind is set into motion, trying to remember all of the local pet stores and adoption centers. Peko wasn't done speaking, however, and immediately specified that she was, in fact, "thinking about adopting"...and going on to mention that she wanted a "cat that was very fluffy", and "would not run away from me." Kirumi's mind was working very hard to adjust her response to what her wife was looking for in a pet. Luckily, she was able to keep up.

When Peko stopped speaking, Kirumi offered her thoughts. "Perhaps what you are looking for is a kitten, then? At such a young age, it could attach itself to you more easily. It would not run away if that were the case, I would think." She felt very confident in her response.  
"Yes, but it seems that kittens, too, are afraid of me...I fear they sense my menacing aura and do not know how to react."

Kirumi had not accounted for the possibility this was not Peko's first attempt at getting a pet. She took a moment to think further on this, and decided that finding a cat that would suit her spouse would not be a task that could be accomplished without an expert. "Then I believe it may be wise to contact your former classmate. Tanaka, was it? I am confident he would know how to find a cat that would suit your needs.  
Peko looked at Kirumi inquisitively. "Gundham?... Yes, perhaps he could help, but..." Peko bit her lip. "His specialty is breeding, and so..."  
Kirumi grinned and shushed Peko. "But you cannot deny that breeding is linked quite closely to the pet trade. If your stories from your time as classmates at Hope's Peak are to be believed, you could even argue that his own personal quirks, in fact, make him perfect for finding a cat that would accept your demeanor."  
Peko gave in to that thought. "Then...so be it. The next time we can, we'll consult Gundham."

The two went back and forth for a little while after that, discussing when they would both have a free day, and checking to see if Gundham would be open to visiting that day. As it were, Gundham lived a few hours out, but Kirumi insisted that if nothing else, visiting an old friend would be worth the trip. Peko herself joked that perhaps Gundham would have even more hamsters than he did in school, then realized that was fully possible. All in all, Peko's dinner was very pleasant.

Afterwards, while cleaning up, Kirumi was reminiscing about her days at Hope's Peak with Peko. Peko was a member of Class 77-B, and one year younger than her own class, 76-B. Peko was a year younger, but she acted like she was older. It amused her that someone would act that way towards her, especially as her upperclassman, but as the two interacted more, they found they had more in common than they initially thought. In particular, Peko seemed to have a variant on Kirumi's own belief of selfless devotion, though she must admit, there were a few kinks she felt the need to iron out.

Surprisingly, Peko actually stayed in contact once Kirumi graduated, and not long following her own graduation, she confessed her love. It took Kirumi quite some time to weigh the pros and cons to having something in her life that - though, realizing that she was actually considering it proved to be all she needed. She had never put thought into any other similar requests, and denied them immediately, and Kirumi took it as a sign. She hasn't regretted this decision to do something for herself for once since.

\------------------  
~A Short Time Later~  
\------------------

Peko nervously rings the doorbell to Gundham Tanaka's home. She isn't sure what to expect when he answers the door, and she begins playing with her braid. She can hear Kirumi let out a quick laugh behind her, though she isn't too concerned with that. Let her think she's cute. She's happy that the person she loves can find enjoyment in the little things she does. She actually becomes so lost in this line of thought that when Gundham answers the door, she doesn't even realize.

"Hah, so you've finally arrived! As the great prophet of the Forbidden One had long ago foretold! Welcome to the unholy abode of Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice!" He bellows - rather loudly, in fact.  
Peko chuckles. She had called in advance, obviously. It was good to see that Gundham was still his old self, however. "...It's nice to see you, Gundham. Are the Dark Devas well?"  
As if on cue, seven hamsters spring forth from various hiding places on Gundham's person, at least three of which were tucked inside of that massive purple scarf of his. "The Dark Devas of Destruction are doing better than you could possibly imagine. Be warned...Their power has grown so great, that if you were to impose upon their sacred lands, I cannot promise they would allow your continued existence. However...I will allow it for the sake of your noble cause. Enter!"

Peko smiles and steps inside of Gundham's house. She can't help but notice there are hamster tubes everywhere, on every wall, and every room. Five hamsters jump off of Gundham's person and into the tubes, only to be met with...four? No, more. Peko counts maybe...six more hamsters. She's sad to see a few shrines littered about, though she knows that Gundham himself would see it as the natural passing of life. She also noticed a few framed papers on the wall that appeared to be breeding licenses, and even one that seemed to call him a licensed veterinarian. Peko didn't find the last one surprising, though she does wonder when he received it.

Gundham, however, is quick to business. He shows them towards the living room and sits the couple down, and prepares a few books on cats. "The time for merriment is after the curse has been lifted", or some such drivel. Peko found it quite amusing how dedicated he was to his persona. He even made sure to light a few candles and dim the lights before they began. She was half-convinced Gundham was actually going to summon a demon right then and there!

Upon hearing her plight, Gundham seemed deep in thought. "So, you are cursed with a foul aura, one that forces that which you hold dear to bear an unimaginable terror..."  
Kirumi coughed, causing Gundham to laugh openly.  
"Fear not, Kirumi Tojo...a being of great power such as yourself would be immune to any curse, lest it were a curse placed upon you by a blood oath with the devil himself!"  
Kirumi coughed again, this time more forcefully.  
"Th-that said...I could point you towards breeds that have a natural resistance to such curses!..."  
Kirumi's smile looked almost threatening in the candlelight, but it was genuine. This seemed to calm Gundham's nerves again.

Gundham clears his throat. "It appears you would need a breed that is naturally affectionate, yet ice cold in their resolve...Among breeds that have such a high resistance to curses, yet trusting enough to allow you to lay your hands upon their body...I can think of one breed that fits your needs."

Gundham reveals a photograph of a little grey cat, captioned "I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER?", causing Peko to burst into laughter. Gundham immediately joined her in laughter, though Kirumi was thoroughly confused by why. The laughter, however, was infectious, and she soon found herself laughing alongside the two for a solid minute. When Peko finally caught her breath, she asked Gundham why he used that particular photograph, which confused him thoroughly. He claimed that it held great power over the hearts of many men. Peko was unable to refute this, as much as she may have wanted to.

Peko decides to ask for more information regarding this particular breed. According to Gundham, the breed is a British Shorthair, and Kirumi appeared to approve of the choice. Peko wondered if Kirumi herself was starting to become interested in the cat, as the more pictures Gundham showed the two, the more questions Kirumi began to ask. She even audibly gasped upon being shown an especially cute photo. Peko was glad to see Kirumi becoming interested in adopting as well.

After giving Peko a few small books and websites URLs that would give her more information on this particular breed, he blew out the candles and loudly declared that "the ritual was now complete". Immediately, a multitude of hamsters that had gathered in the hamster tubes surrounding his house scattered. Kirumi noted that at least 18 hamsters must have been hiding in the darkness. Following this observation, the maid got up from the couch to prepare drinks, and Peko began catching up with Gundham, including asking him about his new veterinarian's license.

\------------------  
~A Few Weeks Later~  
\------------------

"Wow, Kirumi! I can't believe you still remember a plain girl like me! Normally, I'd be the kind of character that shows up once or twice and then disappears, you know?"  
Kirumi let out a quick laugh and smiled. "It would be most unbecoming of me if I did not remember you, Tsumugi. It is a maid's duty to honor others, as I did all those years ago."

It had been some time since she and Peko went to Gundham's and asked for advice, but Kirumi and her wife finally managed to find a free day and visit an adoption center. However, to her surprise, her old classmate Tsumugi Shirogane was also looking to adopt a pet on the same day. Kirumi found this coincidence amusing - Tsumugi, to her memory, had a penchant for some very specific...aesthetics. Particularly, Kirumi, on more than one occasion, found a faux maid headdress with little plastic cat ears attached. She suspected, but never confirmed, that Tsumugi meant them to be for her own use.

Kirumi then realized that the two haven't spoken in quite a long time. "Tsumugi, Do you remember Peko? She was in the class below us at Hope's Peak, the second batch of Class 77." At this, Tsumugi seemed both puzzled and excited, which Kirumi had sorely missed. Tsumugi was unique in that you could never tell what she was thinking, but never failed to say what was on her mind. She was both a mystery and an open book. And, speaking of books, Kirumi also remembered she had a rather interesting collection of books. High school truly was an incredible experience.

Finally, Tsumugi responded with all the vigor and passion that Kirumi had expected. "Oh, Peko! She was that one you were always in a hurry to go and meet, right? The girl with the bamboo sword? I couldn't forget that! You know, among the girls, we used to joke that you two were dating, you liked her so much." Immediately, Peko, who was off to the side looking at the cat the two had been eyeing online, began to laugh. Kirumi then proceeded to wordlessly show Tsumugi the ring on her hand, causing the cosplayer to audibly gasp.

Tsumugi was no longer saying anything, but she was smiling excitedly, as if she had just seen a miracle. She darted her eyes back and forth between Peko to the side and Kirumi's hand, even as Peko got up to join the conversation. She was speechless. She shook her head to reorient herself and immediately bombarded the two with questions. When did it become official? When did they tie the knot? Why wasn't she invited to the wedding? What do you mean I was? What? I never showed up?...

After a quick discussion about what probably happened to that invite (lost in the mail?...), Kirumi left to take a look at the cat, leaving Peko and Tsumugi on their own. She simply stared at Tsumugi for a few moments, unsure what to say, but Tsumugi broke the silence rather abruptly. "Wow...that glare of yours is really strong. You know, the Super High School Level Swordswoman not being at least a little intimidating just wouldn't be fun, I don't think. After all, you want people to take you seriously if you're about to use a sword on them, right?" Peko was a little taken aback by how blunt Tsumugi was, not used to it after so long with Kirumi, who, admittedly, was much more soft spoken.

"Yes, I do believe so...it would be unwise to be face to face with the blade and believe your opponent to be of no threat..."  
Tsumugi seemed thrilled that Peko agreed. "Right?! Anyone with a weapon is a threat, no matter how skilled you are! That's why even the dull, boring protagonist can cut through an army!"  
"...I find it difficult to believe one with no training could outperform a master of the blade...and outnumbered, as well."  
"But that's the power of fiction! In a story, anyone can become a hero just by believing in themselves and their friends! It's just how it works!"  
Peko was shocked at this idea. "Fiction sounds very...idealistic."  
"Of course it is! That's the only way plain, normal people like me can find role models, you know?"  
Peko grinned. "...You are an interesting one, miss Shirogane."  
"Huh? Didn't I just say I was plain? It's the truth, you know. I'm just a plain girl who loves fiction!"  
"Plain girls do not seem like the type to be accepted into Hope's Peak Academy...however, if that is what you wish to be seen as, then I suppose there is no way around it."  
"Wow...I can really see why you and Kirumi hit it off! I wonder if anybody would be interested in reading any fanfiction about you?..."  
"That's...quite enough of that, miss Shirogane."  
"Oh! Was I...thinking out loud?..."  
"..."  
Tsumugi sighed. "Oops...oh, well! It's not like I'd do something like that, anyway. Costume design is my specialty, not writing or anything. And when I tried to ask that author girl from Class 78, all she did was yell at me and call me trashy! Isn't that the worst?"  
Peko secretly agreed that was fairly trashy, but that was neither here nor there. "That is...unfortunate, I would agree. I can see you did not let it stop you, regardless."  
"Of course not! As a superfan, I have to let my passion shine no matter how many people try to stop me! Not even that doujin artist creep, nitpicking at my work!" Tsumugi had secretly commissioned Hifumi Yamada multiple times, but she would rather die than reveal what that would imply.

Peko returned to the cat and stared into its eyes. It was absolutely adorable. It didn't seem to be afraid of her, and it looked _very_ soft. However, she was still nervous. Perhaps it was only happy because of the fact the two were separated, and it knew she couldn't touch it. Of course, she felt there was only one possible way to find out. She turned to tell Kirumi that she wanted to ask the staff if it was alright to pet the cat, but she wasn't there. Instead, she looked the other way to find her wife returning with a staff member. It was almost like she read her mind.

After a quick conversation, Peko and the cat were no longer separated by any form of cage. A little antsy, Peko hesitated to stretch her hand out, but all those feelings washed away as soon as her fingers felt the cat's fur. Peko, feeling relieved, slowly started to pet the cat. It's soft fur felt nice on her hand, and the feline's warmth was calming. She felt overcome with bliss, having thought that finding a cat that didn't run from her was an impossibility. The moment the cat started purring, Peko knew that it was the one, and she immediately decided to take it home with her.

As the couple left, Kirumi could hear Tsumugi in the distance talking cutesy to a pet that she had evidently decided to name Artemis, and mentioned something about another pet named Luna, as well. She realized then that she still did not have Tsumugi's contact information, and ran back quickly to go and retrieve it. In the process, she realized also that the two had not even begun to think about what to name the cat. She decided that was a conversation for the drive back home, however.

\-----------------  
~The Next Evening~  
\-----------------

Peko and Kirumi were sitting side by side on a couch in their living room, exhausted. They had just finished rearranging the house to account for all the new things they had bought for their new cat. The basement, by far, was the easiest, as they had plenty of room for a litter box and anything else that would accompany that. Cat-proofing the rest of the house to make it more difficult for her to scratch everything was the next hardest task, if only because it was easier to do as they went about rearranging everything else.

Next was the living room - the hardest task for sure. Peko wanted the cat to feel at home in this room, and she knew it would likely work well due to the windows in the room, as she knew that cats loved to sleep in the sunlight. Because of that, she made sure that things like a scratching post and little toys were littered around. Preventing those same toys from rolling under the couch or some other thing was also a little difficult, and Peko's "just use tape" suggestion didn't sit well with Kirumi. She planned to replace it with padding of some kind later.

However, when all was said and done, Kirumi felt like it made quite the nice scene. The weather was starting to get colder, so she had taken the initiative to light the fireplace before sitting down. Additionally, she had put on a new CD from her high school friend, Kaede, filled with original piano compositions. The mood was absolutely sublime, and she felt like things could not get better. She was soon proven wrong, however, when the person of honor herself, the couple's new cat, sauntered into the room and jumped up onto the couch and directly onto her lap, causing her to release a surprised "Oh!" and nabbing Peko's attention.

"Dear, it appears Natsumi has come to join us."  
Peko opened her eyes and adjusted her head to look at the cat. "Ah...she looks so nice in your lap like that..."

Kirumi grinned and turned to look at Peko. Her face seemed so peaceful and happy, and this, in turn, made Kirumi happy as well. Peko outstretched her hand and stroked Natsumi's fur, while also beginning to whisper to the cat, cooing her and calling her adorable. She was absolutely oblivious to Kirumi admiring her, as she usually was. Peko was less observant than Kirumi, since Kirumi's occupation required her to not miss any spots while cleaning. Still, she was grateful for this particular strength, as it allowed her to take in every minute aspect of Peko's form. She found herself blushing contemplating this, though Peko was too absorbed in petting Natsumi to notice.

Kirumi cleared her throat and gave a soft smile in Peko's direction. "Well, it certainly took some time, but she's finally home."  
"Yes...she's everything I was looking for."  
"I'm glad to hear that you're pleased. It makes me happy to know you're more than satisfied with her."

Peko turns to look at Kirumi, looking into her eyes for a few moments. She closes her own and, to Kirumi's surprise, presses her lips against Kirumi's, wrapping her arms around her wife's form for a few perfect moments and uttering a succinct "Thank you". Kirumi, stunned, remembers that Peko is almost always the one to show initiative, especially regarding matters of romance. She made a mental note to thank her for the kiss later, potentially with more kissing involved.

However, before Kirumi could ponder what that would entail, Natsumi leaped off of Kirumi rather quickly, after which she sauntered off rather lazily towards the fireplace to curl up and nap. She turned her head to watch, not having experienced this particular aspect of cat ownership before, which only led to her being caught by surprise when she realized that Peko's arms were still most definitely around her, and holding her closer than she was before. It only made sense, then, that the second Kirumi realized this and turned back towards her spouse that she would immediately be met with another kiss. Kirumi decided to just roll with it and followed suit, wrapping her own arms around Peko's and just letting love happen.

Kirumi didn't quite remember when it got to that point, but the memory of their wedding flowed into her mind. Peko's dress was absolutely beautiful, and she had invited every last member of her HPA class, along with what appeared to be quite a large crowd of men in suits. Kirumi, on the other hand, kept it simple, with only her classmates and her family, which at this point, could basically could have been considered one and the same. Sadly, one of her beloved classmates, Tsumugi, never showed up. She did wonder why, but decided that for the moment, it wasn't something to ponder upon.

The wedding, too, was private. Two former Hope's Peak students getting together - and someone with as much influence as the Super High School Level Maid, as well. That made it easy for her to secure a location where her betrothed wouldn't have to worry about fighting off any attackers - she had known well in advance that people like Peko make many enemies - though bargaining for the owner of the location to not be an attendant was difficult. Still, she demanded it be invite-only, and he was most certainly not invited. Clientele, in her mind, were not friends to be invited into her private life, no matter how much they desired it.

The ceremonies had taken place in the middle of a massive garden in the summer. The scenery was as perfect as could be, to the point Sonia likened it to a fairy-tale wedding, though Peko whispered to her that she had some belief that Komaeda was influencing the outcome of the event. It did make sense - the weather was just right, the flowers were all blooming, almost all of the invitees had shown up, and everyone seemed to get along swimmingly with each other. The only real ruckus was that Peko had to explain why two people named Ryota Mitarai were at the event, which lead to a whole explanation of the Super High School Level Imposter, who Kirumi found very pleasant, once she got to know him.

And then, at the end of all that, the proceedings. Kirumi felt nervous - a rare feeling - during the vows, but she was joyful beyond belief to be spending the rest of her life with the person she loved. The moment she said "I do", her life felt changed forever, and she knew Peko felt the same. The look in Peko's eyes at that moment was unlike anything she had ever seen - a mix of adoration, love, and joy. And then she heard those words, "you may kiss the bride", and the feeling of bliss overwhelmed her. They took each other's hand, and gave each other happiness. They tossed the bouquet, which landed directly in the hands of Chiaki Nanami, much to her embarrassment. A perfect day.

Kirumi then woke up and checked the clock. It was about 3:30 in the morning, so she should go back to sleep soon. She realized she was almost naked, and remembered not long after how that had come to be, and chuckled to herself as quietly as she could. She wouldn't want to wake her beloved, after all. She went back into the living room to turn off the fireplace, noticing Natsumi was no longer sleeping in front of it. She yelped a little, then covered her mouth, when Natsumi brushed her head against her leg, forgetting that was going to be a common occurrence from now on, but she bent down to pat her head quickly before heading into the kitchen for a glass of water.

After the kitchen trip, Kirumi went into a storage chest and placed extra blankets upon Peko's own half-nude body. Kirumi went the extra mile, as she usually did, in the process, setting out clothes, while also placing their own discarded clothes into a wastebasket to clean tomorrow. She changed into her own pajamas, since the colder weather wouldn't do her any good, and crawled into bed. As usual, she played another one of Kaede's recordings on low volume. The melody helped her to sleep much more peacefully, and it seemed to improve Peko's mood as well. At that, she turned out the light, ready to sleep.

First, however, Natsumi opened the door, which had been left open a crack, and jumped up on top of the bed. Peko was still fast asleep, but Kirumi, awake, wondered if she should get up to remove her. However, Natsumi simply curled up between the two and fell right back to sleep. This amused Kirumi, and she smiled as she began to drift back to sleep. She had had a rather nice day, all things considered, and the journey to get a cat for her beloved Peko was satisfying and led to many wonderful meetings. And, of course, tonight. And with that, Kirumi Tojo fell fast asleep, with the knowledge that the newest member of their little family would lead to many more wonderful meetings and memories to come.


End file.
